Surprise Announcement
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: One Shot. Artemis has an announcement to make he gathers all his friends and family together to tell them...


**Declaimer: All Characters Belong to Eoin Colfer **

* * *

**One Shot**

* * *

**Artemis Fowl**

* * *

**Surprise Announcement **

* * *

Artemis was happy he had just proposed to his girlfriend of 3 years Minerva Paradizo. She knew all about the fairies. After all she did kidnap one. Now they were in love and were getting married. He paid a lot for the ring. Only the best for his Minerva. He hadn't told anyone about him proposing. He wanted it to be a surprise when they were all together. Minerva agreed to keep it a secret too Artemis sorts out the dinner he was planning with his fairy and human friends.

After a long conversation with his mother Artemis decided to tell his family about Holly and all the fairies. They really did take it well. Myles and Beckett were now 8 and loved the idea of fairies living under them. So Artemis knew he could invite his underground friends to this dinner.

Artemis was a new man he had nothing to do with crime anymore. He was a straight guy. He still had a body guard sometimes it was Juliet Butler. Domovoi Butler was retied. He still lived close by but he was not guarding Artemis anymore.

Artemis went down stairs to find his Mother and Father at the kitchen table.

"Mum, Dad I need to ask you something", Artemis says

"What is it dear?" Angeline Fowl asks

"I need to have a family dinner with my fairies friends. Is it ok if I ask them to come in one week for dinner. I have an announcement to make", Artemis explains

"It is fine dear. Invite them. I know what they like to eat so I will have no problem cooking for them. What do you say love?" Angeline asks her husband

"It is fine with me. Invite them. I would like to see your friends", Artemis Fowl Senior says

"Thanks. I will call everyone now", Artemis says going out of the room to his bedroom

Taking out his special phone he calls Juliet first once he invited her he invited Domovoi. Once those calls were down. He calls Holly's number.

"Hi Artemis how are you?" Holly asks smiling

"I am good and yourself?" Artemis asks

"I am good. Busy. But good. What do I owe the pleasure of this call?" Holly asks

"I want to invite you, Doodah Day, Mulch Diggums, Foaly, Caballine, No 1, Qwan, and maybe Trouble Kelp and Grub. I have an announcement to make at dinner in a week and I will like you all to be there", Artemis asks

"I guess that will be ok. I will ask all of them. What is your announcement?" Holly asks curiously

"I will tell you when you come to dinner. Don't worry it is nothing bad. It is actually really good. So will you please come?" Artemis asks

"I will come. I can't say for the others. I will ask and see. See you in a week", Holly says

"See you in a week", Artemis says hanging up

He smiles it was all falling into place.

"Arty. Minerva is here to see you!" Angeline says

"I am coming", Artemis replies coming down the stairs, "Will you excuse us mother?"

"Yes. Have a nice time", Angeline replies leaving

"Let's go to my room", Artemis says taking her hand smiling

"Yes lets", Minerva says smiling

They go up to his room and shut the door.

"Is everything set?" Minerva asks sitting on the bed

"It is. I have called everyone", Artemis says kissing her

Minerva kisses him back.

"That is good. I can't wait to tell them", Minerva replies

"I can't either. At least we only have to keep this a secret for a week", Artemis says

"Yes it would be hard if we wait longer", Minerva agrees kissing him

"Yes. My mum will go overboard with the wedding. But it will be worth it", Artemis says, "Then I get to call you my wife"

"Minerva Fowl. I like the sound of that", Minerva says

"I do too", Artemis says kissing her again

_One week later…_

Artemis was nervous he and Minerva were waiting for the guests to arrive. Only Artemis's parents were here and Myles and Beckett. There was a knock on the door and Artemis opens it to find Domovoi Butler and Juliet Butler.

"It is good to see you old friend", Artemis says giving him a hand shake

"It is good to see you too. Are you keeping out of trouble?" Domovoi asks

"Yes I am come in we are just waiting for Holly and everyone else with her", Artemis replies

"Hi Minerva", Juliet says giving Minerva a hug

"Hi Juliet. It is good to see you", Minerva replies

"It is good to see you too. What's the big announcement?" Domovoi asks

"You will have to wait to after dinner. Go into the dining room with my parents. We will be there in a minute", Artemis says

They leave for the dining room that's when a fairy shuttle comes landing in the yard.

"They are here", Artemis says to his fiancée

"I hope they all came", Minerva replies

"Me too", Artemis says waiting for everyone to get out of the shuttle

Holly, Doodah, Mulch, Foaly, Caballine, No 1, Qwan, Trouble and Grub come out of the shuttle and make their way to the house.

"Hi Arty", Holly says smiling at him

"Hi Holly. I am glad you could make it", Artemis says giving her a hug

"Welcome everyone", Minerva says

"Hello Minerva how are you?" Holly asks

"Good. Yourself?" Minerva asks

"I am good. Just a little tired. But I will get over that. So what are we having for dinner?" Holly asks

"Some vegetables my mum cooked up and some wine. Only the best for my friends", Artemis says leading them to the dining room

"Hello Holly", Angeline asks

"Hello Mrs Fowl. You are looking good", Holly says

"Thanks. So are you. Please take your seats", Angeline replies

Everyone does and dinner was severed. They ate talking Artemis nods at Minerva and she puts on her ring. Artemis stands up and everyone quietens

"I would like to thank everyone for coming today. Now on to what Minerva and I have called you all here for. My love why don't you tell them?" Artemis asks his fiancée

"We're engaged", Minerva says showing of her ring

Angeline squeals and goes over to hug the couple. Soon followed by Juliet, Caballine and Holly.

"Congratulations", Artemis senior says to his son

"Congratulations Mud Man", Trouble says

"Congratulations Artemis I know you will treat her well", Butler says smiling

"Thank you my old friend. I would be honoured if you will be my best man", Artemis asks

"I will be. It would be my honour", Butler replies

"Thank you everyone", Artemis says smiling

"When did he propose?" Juliet asks

"Last week at a fancy restaurant", Minerva replies

"When's the wedding?" Holly asks

"We will like it in the summer. With all of you there. Oversalty you will have to be shielded. But we want you all there", Artemis says

"Of course we will be there. This is a big deal", Holly says smiling

They all settle down for dessert. Artemis looks at Minerva his eyes full of love. Holly sees that look and smiles. Arty really was in love. She knew then that things were going to change now after this announcement. She hoped they were for the better. She also couldn't wait to see Artemis get married and settled down. Maybe then they won't have that many adventurer's. She was happy for them now all she had to do was find someone to love. But that might take a while. She thinks about where they started and how they got to where they were today. It had been a long journey and she wouldn't change it for the world now that her best friend was happy.

Artemis notices Holly's look and smiles at her. And mouths 'Thank you'

She smiles and nods. This surprise announcement had changed all of them. Now they just had to get on with the wedding…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review**

**Minerva's Ring is on my profile:) **


End file.
